Secrets
by sandersonsisters
Summary: Draco Malfoy is my daughters father...he just doesnt know it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: So not mine. If it was, I would be a lot richer than I am now…

A/N: Okay all, I am working on fixing these chapters, and I will post a new one once finished! Thanks.

"I'll miss you mommy!" A little girl with long, curly, shocking blond hair told me, running forward to wrap her small arms around my legs.

I smiled slightly, then kneeled down to give her a hug. "Love you baby. Be good for Grandma."

"I will mommy." My daughter said, her voice muffled against my thigh.

I pulled away, smiling once again, and looked into my daughters crystal blue eyes. The eyes that matched mine perfectly- one of the only things that did. Everything else, she got from her father. "I'll see you at Christmas Riannon."

I gave her one last hug, then walked toward the fireplace. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I said, fast and clear. It got harder and harder to leave her every year.

I stumbled out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office only moments later. He looked up from where he was sitting at his desk and smiled. "Ah, Miss James. I trust Anna had a good birthday?"

I nodded, my face completely neutral except for a small smile tugging at my lips. "Yes. Two years old."

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Your things have been sent to your room. You may head down to breakfast."

I nodded quickly and walked out of the office. You see, my fourth year, on Halloween night, I got a little-okay, more than a little- drunk. That night I got pregnant by the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Not that he knew he had a daughter. I never told him. I mean, he knew that we had slept together, but it was like we both just agreed not to speak of it. The only one person knows he is the father, and that person is my best friend, Nessa.

Anyway, Riannon, or Anna as we call her, was born on September first, the first day of my fifth year. That year I was three weeks late to school, so it was a little obvoius to everyone that something had happened. I didnt bother trying to keep it a secret, when asked, I flat out told everyone that I had had a daughter.

There was absolutely no way I was going to head back to school on my daughters birthday, so Dumbledore let me come a day late the last two years. So, technically, today was my first day of my seventh year.

I asked into the Great Hall and was met with a very loud scream. "Ebony!"

A tall girl with dark Blondie hair and brown eyes ran over and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, though I was finding it a little difficult to breath. "Hi Ness." I gasped.

Nessa pulled away and smiled at me brightly. I saw people shooting us odd glances- mostly people from other houses that didn't think Slytherin's could ever be even a little bit nice. We can- but only to each other. Joking, joking- okay, not really. "How's my beautiful goddaughter?" Nessa asked me.

I smiled back, instantly thinking of my beautiful daughter once again. "She fine. Same as she was when you saw her three days ago."

Nessa laughed for a moment, then spoke hesitantly. "Listen, you know how much I like Blaise."

"Yeah, and?" I questioned, already knowing my best friend had liked Blaise for most of the time we had been in school.

Nessa continued, " Well, you know how I think he started to like me too this summer. He asked me to sit with him at meals and stuff, and your my best friend, so I want you to sit with me...but Draco is sitting with Blaise." She pouted, her eyes wide. I knew she was afraid I would refuse- only because I hadn't really even spoken to Draco since that night. "Please sit with us? I mean, everyone knows about Anna. You dont have to tell them who the father is..."

I laughed at how worried she was. "Nessa! It's fine."

She sighed in relief, then pulled me over to where Blaise, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all sitting. She sat next to Blaise, pulling me down beside her. Across from Draco. I swallowed hard, trying not to show how much my heart was pounding.

"Hey Ebony." Blaise smiled, making me calm down slighlty. "How's Anna?"

Blaise had met Anna this summer when he had come to my house with Nessa. Anna adored him. She kept getting him to play games with her, and begged me to let him teach her to ride a broom. I told her no, of course, but I had a feeling he had taken her out when I was doing other things.

"She's good. Keeps asking me when you're coming back." I told him, smiling ruefully.

Blaise laughed. "She's a great kid. Don't blame be if she likes me better than you."

I beamed. "I know she's a good kid." I said, then sent him a smirk. "And she'd never like you more than me. I'm her mother."

"Which is why she'd like me more than you." Blaise muttered, his mommy issues becoming apparent.

"Hello, James." A smooth voice cut in, instantly making my mouth go dry.

I looked up, straight into the cool eyes of Draco, then nodded. "Malfoy." I was proud of myself, keeping my voice as calm as I did.

He smirked back at me, and in that moment I realized how much Anna looked like him. I sent him a smirk, turning away quickly before I did something stupid.

"Miss James." I turned and saw Snape holding out my timetable. I snatched it from his hand quickly, hoping I had some good classes this time.

I had barely began to look at it before it was ripped from my hand. "Nessa!"

She studied it a moment, then passed it to Blaise. "We have two classes together on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Blaise and Draco are in those too."

"I also have a class with you on Tuesdays." Blaise said, passing my schedule to Draco. I rolled my eyes. I barely talked to Draco and Blaise, why are they all the sudden wanting to know my schedule?

Draco stared down at it for only a moment, then smirked. "Everything."

"No fair." Nessa whined, shooting me a glance. "Trade you."

I rolled my eyes, trying to appear nonchalent. Everything? I had to sit through every single class with Draco? "What's first?"

"History of Magic." Daco answered, not even glancing at the schedule in his hand.

I groaned. "Great." Binns on the first day, in the morning? At least I'll get some sleep.

Nessa laughed, knowing exactly what was running through my mind. "No sleeping." She warned me.

"Ahhh." I whined, sounding just like my daughter. "Please?"

"No." Nessa said, acting angry. She turned to Draco, her eyes narrowed. "Don't let her sleep." She told him, motioning to me.

"Yes ma'am." Daco smirked, rolling his eyes. I chuckled, knowing there was no way Draco Malfoy would just take orders from her as easy as that. He smirked at me once again, then stood. "Come on, James. Time to go."

I rolled my eyes, but stood anyway. I was about to leave the great hall when someone grabbed my arm. Hard, "James." The person said in my ear. I whirled around, recoiling instantly. Shit.

"What do you want Avery?"

He licked his disgusting lips, "When are you going to admit Anna's mine? Then you and I could get to work on another."

I rolled my eyes and tried to break free of his grip. He just held on tighter, making me gasp in pain. "You raped me Avery." I hissed, glaring at him. "And Anna's NOT yours! I got pregnant a month after that! If you could do that math, you'd have known that already!"

Avery raised an eyebrow, leering at me. "Then maybe I should try again..."

"Avery." A voice cut in sharply. Draco. "Let her go."

Avery scowled, but slowly let my arms go. He smirked at me slightly, sent a glare over his shoulder, then he walked away. Like nothing had happened.

"You okay Ebony?" Blaise asked slowly, almost like he was afraid I was going to break down at any moment.

"Fine." I growled, rubbing my sore arms.

"I was going to wait till later," Nessa said slowly, "But Avery's telling everyone Anna's his."

I let out a hiss, glaring after the bastard. He was an idiot if he thought that.

"Which is ridicules if you ever saw her, Draco." Blaise told his best friend, laughing loudly. "She has Ebony's eyes, and her curly hair, but her hair is blond and she has really pale skin. And she's totally Slytherin. She's only two and has this smirk-" He broke off suddenly, something like comprehension on his face. He stared at Draco a moment, then looked at me, his eyes narrowing. I swallowed hard, not meeting his eyes. Hey, I wasn't in Gryffindor. No courage here.

Nessa cut in quickly. "I keep telling people he's not the father, but I dont think they believe me."

I shrugged, still not looking toward Blaise or Draco. "If anyone bothered to do the math, they'd know he's a month off." I was getting really uncomfortable with the way Blaise was staring at me. I shifted, then started walking once again. "Time for class." I muttered.

I walked into the History of Magic classroom and sat in the back row. Draco slid into next to me. Now I was DEFINITELY uncomfortable. We sat in silence as everyone else filed into the room. I wiped my hands on my robe, then took a deep breath. I hadn't been this close to him since that night- and I wasnt to sure how I felt about it.

"So..." Draco started, obviously wanting to say something and trying to see if I was going to let him continue.

I braced myself.

"Avery really isn't Anna's father then?"

"No." I said shortly, already not liking where this was going.

"Hmm." Draco looked thoughtful, a smirk on his lips. "Blaise talked about Anna a lot after he came back from your house."

I blinked, surprised. I knew he liked my daughter, but I didnt think it was that much. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "I heard about her all summer. She must really be something."

I smiled."I think so."

Draco smirked at me, though his eyes were watching me intently. Like he was studying me. "You look different when you talk about her. Happier."

My smile got bigger. If I kept this up, some Gryffindor's might die of shock- hey, that's not a bad idea. "I am."

Draco merely nodded and faced the front once more. Neither of us said anything the remainder of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not mine…How sad…

I was sitting alone in the common room later that night, writing a letter to Anna when I felt someone sit on the other side of the couch.

I ignored them, continuing to write to my daughter. Less than twenty-four hours and I missed her terribly. The person started shuffling around slightly. I didn't even look up-until they cleared their throat. I looked up, annoyed at the noise, and saw Blaise staring at me. I looked away quickly.

"You know, when I saw Anna I knew she looked like someone." Blaise said angrily, "I just couldn't figure out who."

I looked at him, my eyes cold. "Blaise...please dont tell him."

Blaise stood and glared down at me, his hands clenched into fists. "Ebony! Your asking me to lie to my best friend!"

I continued to sit, staring up at the boy in front of me. How could I possibly get him to keep this a secret? Draco was his best friend. "Blaise, really. We slept together one time, and we didnt even talk after. Do you think it would have been a good idea to just walk up to him and say, by the way, I'm pregnant with your kid? You know Draco. He wouldnt have been happy, he would have resented me for it. And with his father-"

"His father is in Azkaban." Blaise cut in.

"He is now. He wasn't then. I saw how Draco's father was to Draco. I didnt want that man around my child."

Blaise stared at me for a moment, a look on his face that I almost thought was understanding. But then he scowled. "I'm giving you until Christmas. If you dont tell him by then, I will." He walked up the stairs, not even looking at me.

Shit.

:::::::::""""""""LJFGHJFGHJKL""""""""""""":::::::::::::

At the dining hall the next morning, Nessa was quiet, staring down at her plate. I hadn't told her anything about Blaise, but I had a feeling that she knew something was up. Blaise kept shooting me glares, and Draco was watching all of us, looking slightly confused, and irritated for being left out.

After another ten minutes of this, Draco slammed his fork down on the table. "What the bloody hell is going on-"

He was cut off as an owl landed on the table in front of me. Everyone stared at me, knowing that it wasnt time for mail. I quickly grabbed the letter, my heart beating frantically. What if something had happened to Anna?

Ebony,  
I have something very important to tell you. Your father showed up at the house two days ago and found out about Anna. He is demanding to now who the father is. Expect a letter soon.  
Love,  
Mom

Mommy!  
Grandma is writing this down for me. I dont like Grandpa! He's mean! I miss you mommy! Come home!  
Anna

I just sat there, staring at the letter. My father had disappeared in my third year. I had never expected to see him again. Truthfully, I had hoped he was dead. If he TOUCHED Anna, I swear-

"James? James! Ebony!" A voice practically yelled.

I looked up, startled. Draco raise his eyebrows, obviously being the one to call out to me. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head, not even wondering why he would ask me that. It was completely out of character for him. But I didnt even notice. "I'll see you guys later." I muttered, standing quickly and walking out of the hall. It wasnt until later that I realized I had completely forgotten to grab the letter I left on the table.

DRACO POINT OF VIEW

I watched Ebony leave the hall, frantic, then saw Nessa quickly snatch up the letter she had left on the table. She read it quickly, then handed it to Blaise with a worried look on her face. He read it, then handed it to me. I read through it, not even feeling guitly about reading her mail, then handed it back to Nessa.

"So her father wants to know who Anna's father is." I said, not really seeing the big deal in it. "Will she tell him?"

Nessa shook her head, her eyes worried and a frown on her face. I suddenly got the feeling that this was bigger than just a name. "She wont even tell her mother."

"But she told you." I pointed out, wanting to get some answers.

She rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips. "She didnt exactly have a choice."

I didnt want to touch on that one. "Does anyone else know?" I asked, pushing for as many details as I could get.

Nessa shook her head, but Blaise answered me. "I do."

I blinked and Nessa turned to him in shock. He shrugged, not looking at either of us. "I figured it out."

I raised my eyebrows as Nessa started stuttering. "You...ar-aren't-"

"Not now." Blaise told her gruffly. He motioned to the letter, obviously trying to change the subject. "Was she just upset because her father wants to know his name?"

Nessa shook her head, then bit her lip. "Her father isn't the...nicest man around. She's just worried about Anna." She gave Blaise a look. "She's also worried about what the father would do if he found out."

I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask."

Blaise smirked at me, but I saw his eyes were hard. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find out soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine...

_Ebony James,  
I have just met your daughter. She is a very well-mannered child, much better than you were at her age. Which is good, I dont have to punish her as much. _

_Now, I demand to know who the father of this child is. I believe the father needs to know, as well as do I. Either you tell me who it is, or you'll need to find a new place to live. We cant have our daughter disgracing the family name. Again _

_Sincerely, your father,  
Thomas James_

I just sat there, staring at the letter. Find a new place to live? But I cant tell that Draco's the father! I'm not ready- he's not ready! Draco isnt ready to have a child. But if my father touches Anna, I swear I'll end up in Azkaban.

"Ebony?"

I looked up at Nessa, only to see her staring at me with a frown on her face. "Is that from your father?" She asked me softly, motioning to the letter.

I nodded. She silently took the letter from my hand, reading it over quickly. She sank onto my bed the moment she finished. "Ebony, maybe it's time you let the secret out. Blaise already knows. Maybe it's time to tell Draco."

I shook my head, clenching my jaw. "Okay, Nessa. I'll just walk up to the guy I've barely talked to and tell him he has a daughter. Oh, and that I've been keeping it a secret for the last two years."

Nessa shot me a glare, her Slytherin pride coming out. "You're going to have to tell him sometime. You cant keep it a secret- especially now." She told me, motioning to the letter.

I shook my head, not wanting to give in- or even mention she might be right. I didnt do that. "Maybe, maybe not."

As I said those words, yet ANOTHER owl flew in. For me. What a shock.

Ebony,  
Come home. Bring whoever you want. Just come.

Mom

P.S. Bringing some boys might be a good idea.

"Guess I'm going home with you." Nessa said, reading over my shoulder. She looked at me silently. "Blaise will come. And you should probably ask Draco."

I looked at her sharply. She sighed. "Ebony, your mom wants guys there to help protect you and Anna. You know that Draco is the best at stuff like that. Just ask him. You dont have to tell them its his own daughter he's helping with."

Those words, his own daughter, struck me hard. I guess if anyone should be there, it should be Draco. Whether he knew or not.

That night, I showed both Blaise and Draco the letters as we all sat around the fire. "So?" I questioned, trying hard not to seem to desperate.

"So what?" Draco teased, his eyebrows raised.

I smirked back at him. "Draco, Blaise, will you please come home with me?"

"Sure." Blaise said, shooting Draco a quick glance. I glared at him.

Then something happened that I almost fell over from a heart attack. Draco smiled at me. Yes, smiled. Not smirked. "Okay."

I smiled in relief, though I hadn't even known I had been worried so much in the first place. Did I really want him to be with me that much? "We leave in the morning."

::::::::"""""""""""""""""KJHDFHKLKHFFGK"""""""""::::::::::

"Nice house James." Draco said, stepping out of the fireplace right after me.

I smiled at him quickly, then looked around, slightly disappointed not to see anyone. I wanted to see Anna so bad I couldn't stand it.

"Ebony." A cold, hard voice said.

I cringed, then turned around quickly, my back completely striaght. Standing there was a tall man with midnight black hair, and cold grey eyes. "Father." I greeted back just as coldly.

He looked at me a moment, then at my companions. "Nessa, nice to see you again. And who are these gentlemen?"

"Blaise Zambini, sir." Blaise said quickly. My father smirked, his eyes traveling over Blaise with an odd look.

"Zambini? Yes, I know your mother."

Blaise gave him a tight smile. "Who doesn't?" he muttered.

Then Draco stepped forward, his face a complete mask. It was the same look he wore around his own father. "Draco Malfoy."

My father blinked. "Malfoy? Nice to meet you."

Draco smirked, the mask fading slightly as his ego got in the way. "You too sir."

He turned his eyes back on me, already forgetting about my company. "You will see Anna later. After we talk."

"Then talk." I said, my back stiffened. "I would like to see my daughter."

"I'm sure her father would too." My father stated coldly. "Why dont you tell me who that is."

"No."

He glanced at the people around me, then met my eyes. "Ebony, I'm sure you read my letter."

"And so did they." I snapped back, just as coldly.

"Then I hope one of them will take you in." My father hissed, stepping forward with his hand on his wand.

I glared at him, not backing down. "Just let me grab Anna, and I'll go."

I started past him, but he grabbed my arm and chuckled evilly. "I dont think you understand, daughter. Anna stays here."

"You cant take my daughter!" I hissed back, ignoring the fact that I was slowly loosing feeling in my arm.

My father smirked, his grip tightening. I winced. "Come on, Ebony. Even you know the Minister of Magic wouldn't see you...fit to have your daughter."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of Anna!" I snapped back, trying to pull away. He tightened his hold, but someone placed their hand on top of his, like a warning. I looked over, only to see Draco standing there with that mask back on his face. My father looked at Draco only a moment, before his hand fell away. Draco moved to stand behind me.

"And where will you get the money to take care of her?" My father asked snidely, his eyes now on me once again. "One of your little friends?" He looked at Draco, then me. "You have until morning to tell me." Then he left, walking down the dark hallway.

"Ebony?" Nessa asked after a moment of silence. I slowly turned to look at her. "Is it worth it?" She asked me softly.

I shook my head, not knowing the answer. "I dont know."

"Let's go see Anna." Blaise cut in, obviously uncomfortable.

I led the way up the stairs, then went to the first room on the right. "Mommy!" Anna said, running toward me with her arms open.

I smiled, the arguement with my father falling away, and picked up Anna, spinning her around. "Hi, honey." I whispered, hugging her close.

"I missed you mommy." Anna said. She looked over my shoulder, then started wiggling. "Aunt Nessa! Uncle Blaise!"

I put her down, a small smile on my face, and she ran over to Nessa and hugged her, then to Blaise. "Told you I was her favorite." Blaise bragged, shooting me a grin.

I ignored him and looked at Draco hesitantly. He was staring at Anna in what seemed like shock.

"Anny, honey, this is my friend Draco." I said softly, hoping to break whatever transe Draco was in.

Anna looked at him a moment, then smiled. Draco smiled back, a real smile, then looked up at me. His eyes met mine. I saw an emotion I really didn't like-anger. I stared at him, my heart beating rapidly. He couldn't know just by looking at her...could he?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still isn't mine...does anyone get as sick of reading these as I do of writing them?

"Um...Anna? Let's go downstairs." Blaise said, looking from me to Draco, a slightly scared look in his eye. He grabbed my daughters hand, pulling her toward the door.

"Okay. Bye mommy." Anna said happily, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Bye honey." I said, still staring at Draco, who was still looking at me.

It was silent for only a moment after they left. Then Draco started to speak, his voice was controlled, but there was something there, something I didnt like. "How could you do that, Ebony?" he stared at me. The anger in his eyes scared me and I literally had to take a step back. "Do you have any idea what it's like to not know anything, then meet your own goddamn daughter?"

"Draco-"

"God Ebony! It was like looking in a goddamn mirror!" Draco yelled. Then he continued in almost a whisper, as if he was afraid they would hear us. Hell, I wouldnt put it past them to be standing outside the door. "Damn Ebony when you said Avery wasn't the father...that he was a month off...that got me thinking. I figured it up, and knew it could be me, but just kept telling myself that you wouldn't do that, that you would tell me." He said, his glare intensifying.

"Draco...I wanted to tell you, but-"

"And to make it worse, even Blaise knew. He didn't tell me. He's supposed to me by best friend." Draco continued, not even bothering to listen to what I was trying to say.

"Draco, don't be mad at Blaise." I broke in, annoyed at being interrupted. "He was really mad. I begged him not to tell. He told me if I didn't tell you about Anna by Christmas, he would."

He glanced at me. "Just so we are clear, at the moment, I hate you. But we need to figure this out." He scowled. "We'll tell your father tonight. Then then we're leaving. With Anna."

"Draco-" I started to protest.

He held up his hand. "Look Ebony, since my father's been gone, my mom has been really lonely. We'll take Anna there, get her settled in, then go back to school. My mother will take care of her until we graduate."

I hated to admit it, but it was a good plan. "Fine." I muttered, though I was completely surprised. For the last few years, I had been telling myself that if Draco found out, he would run. He wouldnt care. I never expected him to take charge and actually...well, be a grown up.

"Fine." Draco mocked, turning and walking down the stairs. Okay, so maybe he wasnt completely grown up.

::::::::::::""""""""""""""LFGHJKL:FGHJKL""""""""""":::::::::::::::::

"Father." I said, walking into his study. He turned his eyes on me, a knowing smile on his face. Like he knew I was going to tell him. "Anna's father is-"

"Me." Draco cut in. He was leaning against the door frame, his eyes hard as they focused on my father.

My father raised his eyebrows, a gleeful expression on his face- well, as close to gleeful as he could get, anyway. "Anna is a Malfoy. Hmm."

"Yes, she is a Malfoy." Draco said, smirking. There's that ego again. "So it's only fit that she live in Malfoy Manor. We're leaving in an hour."

My father didn't say a word, though I could tell he wanted to. We walked out of his study and walked to Anna's room.

"Honey, I have something to tell you." I started, leaning down so I was eye level with her.

Anna looked at me expectantly. "Honey, Draco is...Draco's your dad." I said. I know, blunt, but hey- I guess I couldnt keep it a secret any longer.

Anna looked at me, then at Draco. She seemed unsure of what to say for a moment, then she turned to him, a determined look on her face. "Daddy?"

Draco nodded, clearly apprehensive. "Daddy!" She went over and threw her tiny arms around him.

Draco smiled, hugging her back soflty. It almost looked like he was afraid he was going to break her. I felt my eyes moisten, and I had to turn away for a moment. I only turned back around when I heard Draco start to speak. "Do you want to go away with me, Anna?"

Anna hesitated, then looked at me. "Can mommy come too?"

Draco chuckled, though his eyes grew hard. "Yes, mommy can come too."

Anna squealed and hugged Draco again. Nessa and Blaise laughed, then looked over at me. I gave them a small, shaky smile, then went to pack mine and Anna's things. Nessa joined me only a moment later. "How did Anna take it?" She asked me as she waved her wand, making Anna's clothes fold themselves and fly into the suitcase.

"She took it fine." I muttered, grabbing some of Anna's toys. "Me, on the other hand, not so well."

Nessa shot me a sad smile. "I'm sorry. But- Draco has a right to be upset."

"I know he does." I muttered. "But I dont have to be happy about it."

Nessa sighed, handing me my own suitcase. "Come on, Ebony. Let's go join your baby daddy."

"Thats so not funny."

""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::LKJHGFDFGHJKLKJ::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""

"Mom?" Draco said, an hour later, after we had all apparated to Malfoy Manor. I held Anna in my arms, shifting from one foot to another nervously. I wasnt so sure how this was going to go. I mean, Draco's mother- how was she going to take this? Take the fact that I lied to her son.

A pretty woman with blonde hair rushed into the room, smiling brightly. "Draco!" she gave him a tight hug, kissing his cheek lightly. "Its great to see you!" She turned to Blaise, her smile still in place. "This must be Anna." She barely looked at me, she just smiled at her granddaughter. "Hi, I'm your grandmother."

Anna looked at her, then me. I nodded. Anna smiled, then rached out her tiny little arms. Narcissa reached out, her eyes filling with tears, and took her into her arms.

Narcissa laughed. "Hello Nessa. Nice to see you again." She said, still holding Anna close to her and looking at my best friend.

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy." Nessa said, giving her a small smile.

Then Narcissa looked at me. There was complete silence. Anna looked confused, and reached out for me once again. I took my daughter instantly, holding her close to me as I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. Then she smiled. "You must be Ebony."

I tried to smile, but failed. "Yes."

She laughed. "Calm down love. I'm not mad at you." She turned to look at her son. "Blaise, same room as always, Nessa, you have the room you had last time. Draco, everything is set."

Draco nodded, then turned to me, reaching out. I handed him Anna, and he held her in his right arm while carrying her bag in the left. I grabbed my own bag, as well as Anna's toys, and followed him up the stairs. When we got to the third floor, Draco turned to me. "This floor is completely mine. That's my room." He motioned to the door on the left. "The one beside it on the right is Anna's. And the one on the right of that is yours."

He gestured to the room across from his own. "That's Blaise's room. The one next to that is the one Nessa stays in."

He turned away from me, looking down at his daughter with the biggest smile I had ever seen from him on his face. "Let me get your stuff in order while mommy unpacks."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and others are not mine.

That first week of living at Malfoy Manor was really weird. Draco refused to talk to me, but he spent every minute he possibly could with Anna. Even if I was with them, Draco would find a way to ignore me. He would always just tell Anna to "as her mother", or tell Nessa to do something instead of me. It was the hardest week I had ever had. I mean, I knew things would be difficult when Draco found out- if he found out.

Finally, it was time to head back to school.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy. I'll miss you!" Anna said, hugging both of us.

"Bye honey." I smiled, kissing her cheek soflty. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too."

Then she turned to Draco, a big smile on her face. "Love you daddy."

He smiled at her, the same smile I had seen numerous times this past week. I had found myself wishing more and more that he would send that smile toward me. Something I was sure wasn't going to happen anytime soon. If ever. "Love you Anna."

We headed for the fireplace. Blaise and Nessa had headed back the day before, so it was just the two of us. "Hogwarts."

When we got to the school, Draco didn't even look at me. He just walked toward the door, his back tense. "Draco!"

He turned, then raised an eyebrow, clearly telling me to speak. "Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I finally asked, my voice low. I was trying to hide the pain I felt in my chest, but I dont think I did a very good job of it.

Draco closed his eyes, his mask crumbling for only a moment. "I dont know." He finally whispered, right before turning and walking out the door.

I closed my own eyes, resisting the urge to cry. I never knew how much Draco meant to me until now. I mean, we had barely talked for the last two years- but I had always had a special place for him in my heart, just because he was Anna's father. But now, I found myself wondering if it was for a different reason. What if he was in my heart- because of me? Not becuase of Anna?

I swallowed back my sobs, regained my composure, and walked out of the office to head to the Slytherin common room. But I didnt get there.

I was walking, still thinking of Draco, when I felt someone violently grab my arm. The person turned my sharply, sending me flying into the closest wall. I let out a cry of pain as my head slammed against the cold stone. I blinked my eyes, trying to get the black dots out of my vision so I could see who it was that had grabbed me. That's when I saw Avery.

"I heard your little daughter finally knows who her father is." He hissed, grabbing me harshly once again. His hands slid down, grasping my wrists and positioning them over my head. "I guess now it's time for us to...try again. Give your little Anna a brother."

**_Skip this part if you dont want to read the details!!!!!!_**

He held my hands with one of his, then crashed his lips against mine. His other hand slid up my shirt, then started to fondle my breasts though my bra. I twisted, trying to get him off of me. His hand slid out from under my shirt, but only to slap me accross the face. "Behave." He commanded, his hand once again going for my shirt. He let out a groan, then grabbed his wand and mutterd a spell. My shirt fell open, revealing my pale skin. I screamed, and he slapped me once again. I felt he matalic taste of blood. His hand grasped my breast, kneading it harshly. He once again pressed his mouth agiainst mine, his tongue down my throat.

I bit his tongue. I tasted blood in my mouth once again, this time not mine, and he pulled away. "You bitch." He hissed. Then he slapped me. Hard. I felt my cheek start to bleed.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to break his grip once again.

"Shut up!" He hissed. He punched me in the stomach, then slid his hand up my skirt. "Stop!" I yelled. He hit me once again, knocking my head into the wall, then everything went black.

When I woke, I couldnt move. I knew instantly he had placed a spell on me, making it impossible for me to move or speak. He used one hand to fondle my breast, his other was inside of me, moving in and out. His lips were on my nipple, biting harshly, painfully. He looked up, and seeing my eyes open, he smirked. He took his mouth off of my chest, only to press it aginst mine once again. I couldnt move and I heard him laugh. "Finally getting what you deserve, aren't you, you little whore?" He muttered, bending over to bite me once agian.

He moved his hand out of me, then replaced it with something bigger and harder. I screamed internally as he placed his manhood into me, thrusting furiously. After what seemed like hours, he moaned and collapsed over me. Then he sat up and smirked, squeezing my breasts once again. Then he once again shoved his tongue down my throat.

"Next time will be better." he whispered finally, getting off of me. "Have a good night." He said, laughing once again.

It was shortly after that when I blacked out.

_**YOU CAN COME BACK NOW!!!!**_

DRACO POINT OF VIEW

I was getting worried. Ebony should have been back by now, we had been back at the castle for over a hour.

I sighed, hating the fact that I even cared, and made my way back down the corridor. After ten minutes, I saw a sight that literally made my heart stop. I broke into a run, instantly knowing what it was. _Who_ it was.

Ebony. Lying on the ground. Her shirt was torn, her skirt pulled up. She had a cut on the side of her cheek and her head. She also had bruises on her wrists...

"Ebony?" I asked, kneeling next to her, my heart beating frantically. "Come on, wake up." I said, reaching out and stroking her cheek gently.

Her eyes blinked open, slowly, and she gazed at me. For a moment, I thought she had no idea who I was- and that thought scared me a hell of a lot more than it should have. "Draco-"

I softly grabbed her hand, stroking the back of it. "Who?" I asked shortly..

"Avery." she managed to choke out.

Anger burned in my chest. Avery was going to pay. How dare he touch my girl-. Her. How dare he touch her.

I gently picked her up, only to see that she was once again asleep, and headed to the hospital wing. Then I went to find Avery.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: So not mine.

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I tried frantically to remember where I was, knowing this was not my room. Then the memories came back to me. Avery. He raped me- again. And then I remembered who found me. "Draco?"

"Right here." a voice said softly, alerting me to someone on my right.

I painfully turned my head and stared at him. He looked horrible, his hair clearly hadn't been washed today, and he had dark circles under his grey eyes. He gently squeezed my hand, making me realize he was holding it gently. I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"What-"

"Avery won't be bothering you any longer." Draco cut me off gruffly, turning his eyes away from me. "I took care of it."

I bit my lip, then gasped in pain. Damn, that really hurt. "What did you do?"

He just smirked at me tiredly. "Don't worry about it." He looked at me a moment longer, an odd expression on his face. I stared at him a moment, trying to figure out what it was, but her turned his eyes away and cleared his throat. "You have a concussion, two broken ribs, and a lot of bruises." He said softly.

"You should be healed by morning." Madame Pomphrey said promptly, heading into the room with a potion in her hand.

Draco gave a small chuckle. "I'll see you in the morning then." He told me, letting my hand drop and heading out of the room swiftly.

"""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::LKJHGFDSADFGHJKL::::::::::::::::"""""""""""""

Draco was true to his word and met me at the hospital wing the next morning. He asked me how I was feeling, then walked me down to breakfast. Nessa and Blaise both hugged me as soon as I walked in, also asking me how I felt. I just told them all I felt fine, but I dont think they believed me. They let it drop anyway.

After that day, Draco and I became really good friends. We were together constantly, having every class together. And I found myself falling for him. Hard.

"Ebony!" Draco yelled up the stairs about a week later. "Come on! Blaise and Nessa are waiting for us!"

I rolled my eyes, a small smile on my face. "You're as impatient as Anna! I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm where she gets it!" Draco hollered back, though there was humor in his voice. I laughed, knowing how much he actually enjoyed speaking of Anna. "Hurry up!" He yelled again.

I threw on my robe and ran down the stairs. "There!" I said, shooting him a glare. "Let's go."

Draco rolled his eyes, then grabbed my books. "Fine."

I looked at him in surprise, but didn't ask questions. This was the first time he had ever done that. We joked as we walked into the great hall, then stopped at the sight we saw. Blaise and Nessa. Kissing.

"Finally!" I yelled accross the hall, making everyone turn to see what I was looking at.

Blaise and Nessa broke apart and blushed at all the eyes on them. Blaise sent everyone a glare, and they instantly went back to what they were doing before. Draco and I sent each other a smirk as we made our way to the table. "Look who's talkin." Nessa shot back as son as I was in hearing distance.

"Huh?" I questioned, acting confused. Truthfully, I knew exactly what she was talking about.

She smirked and shook her head. "Never mind."

I shrugged, then sat down across from her, Draco beside me. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Nessa blushed.

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What _exactly_ happened last night?" He said, his voice making it perfectly clear what he thought had happened.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "How's your _daughter_ Draco?"

"Good, thank you." Draco smirked, throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes, though my heart was doing a dance in my chest. "Geez Draco, is sex all you think about?" I muttered, though I did enjoy the feeling of leaning against his broad chest.

"I am a seventeen year old boy, love." He smirked down at me, acting as if that answered everything.

I rolled my eyes yet again. Draco laughed, then stood and reached out to grab my arm, pulling me with him gently. "Let's go to potions." He told me, once againt grabbing my books. I saw Nessa shoot me a surprised look, but I just shrugged at her and followed him out of the Great Hall.

I followed him to the dungeon, then we sat in our usual seats next to each other. Neither of us said anything, both of us to wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Today we will be making a lover potion. It's not very strong, but it will make you have feelings for your partner. Today, I will be choosing your partners." Professor Snape said, walking into the class.

He looked around the classroom. "Goyle and Parkinson. Crabbe and Patil. Malfoy and Granger-" I laughed. Draco glared at me. " James and Potter." Now it was Draco's turn to laugh as my smile fell.

"There are a couple of things you need to know." Snape told us after everyone had moved to their new seats. "First, the effects will start immediately, but only last one hour. Second, if you're already in love with someone, it will not work. Begin."

Harry and I worked on our potion in silence. Once we finished, we each took a cup full.

I scowled down at the stuff, not even likeing the thought of being "in love" with Potter, then gulped down my drink grudgingly. Nothing happened. I quickly re-read the instructions, trying to find what we could possibly have done wrong. "Potter did you add the unicorn- Potter?" Potter just sat there, staring at me with an odd expression. "Potter?"

"Ebony? Will you go out with me?" Potter asked, his breath coming out a little heavier than usual.

"No." I said, distracted. Why the hell hadn't it worked? Well, obviously, it worked on one of us. Potter looked close to humping my leg over here. Butwhy didnt it- I broke off mid thought as my eyes fell on Draco. NO...I couldn't LOVE him...

Shit.

Just thinking the words made my heart jump in my chest and made me feel lightheaded. It was true. I was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"""""""""""""::::::::::::::::::LKJHGFDFGHJKJHGFL:::::::::::::"""""""""""""""""""

That night at dinner, Blaise and Nessa couldn't stop talking about that damn potion.

"-luckily, Blaise and I were partnered together, so I didn't feel any different." Nessa said, smiling adoringly at her boyfriend. Then she started to laugh as she turned to me. "How was it being in love with Potter, Ebony?"

Draco's eyes snapped to mine from where he had been staring at his plate. He hadn't said anything the entire time Blaise and Nessa were talking. And now, he looked like he was searching for something.

"I wouldn't know." I said, staring straight back at him. "How was it with Granger, Draco?"

Draco didn't respond, just kept looking at me. His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Wait!" Nessa said loudly, making both me and Draco jump and turn to look at her. "It didn't work? Ebony, that means you lo-" she broke off, staring at me with a shocked expression. "Never mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine, not mine…

"So." Nessa started that night, as I was trying to sleep. "The potion didnt work."

"Shut up Nessa." I snapped. I had known this conversation was going to come up sooner or later, but I really didnt want to talk about it. At all. Ever.

I actually _heard_ Nessa smirk. "I wonder in Draco's worked. He didnt say much at dinner."

"Nessa!" I said through my clenched teeth. I really didnt want to talk about this.

Nessa laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke. "Just admit it, Ebony. Admit it and I'll leave you alone."

I sighed, then quietly muttered, "I love Draco."

Nessa smirked once agian. "Sorry. Didn't catch that."

I scowled in the darkness, hating my best friend at the moment. "I love Draco."

Nessa squealed loudly and I saw her jump up, staring at me. "Yay!"

"Yeah yeah." I groaned, then told her to go to sleep. She sighed, lying back on the matress, and I listened as her breathing became steadier. I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Draco's face. Did his potion work? And if it didnt, that didnt mean it was because he was in love with me. He could be in love with...Parkinson. The thought made me choke. That was gross. Though, I do think Draco dated her at one point- Still, really gross.

After another hour of not being able to turn my mind off, I finally gave up and headed down to the common room.

I walked in, then stopped when my eyes met a pair of grey ones.

"What are you doing up?" Draco asked me quietly, looking back at the fire.

"I couldn't sleep." I said, moving to sit by him on the couch. I grabbed the blanket at the end, curling it aroudn me. "You?"

"Just thinking."

We sat in silence. I watched Draco out of the corner of my eye. He looked different tonight. Not as hard as usual. Like whatever he was thinking about- was something he actually cared about.

"What?" Draco finally asked, turning to look at me with a small smirk on his face.

"Nothing." I told him softly, not wanting to give away what I had been thinking. "What are you thinking about?"

Draco was silent for a moment, then spoke slowly. "My family. Anna...you."

I bit my lip and frowned, not sure if that was a good thing or not. "What about me?"

Draco just shook his head, then sighed as his eyes closed. "It's just a lot."

"What is?"

"My mother. She's been so out of it since father...and now she seems so happy. And, it's just hard. I love Anna. The only person I have ever loved was my mother...and now..." He sighed again, then turned his eyes to me fiercely. "Merlin, Ebony. I just found out about Anna a month ago. I love her. And now you-"

He broke off and returned his gaze to the fire.

"Draco-" I started, my throat suddenly dry. "What happened when you took that potion?"

He stood quickly, the hard expression back on his face. "I really don't think that's any of your-"

"Mine didn't work." I cut in, hoping so see some expression on his face. Anything that said he understood what I meant. "At all."

He stared at me. I stared back. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Are-are you saying you love me?"

I swallowed hard, then nodded. Draco stared at me, his face completely impassive. I started to grow more and more nervous as he just stood there.

Then he said the three words that changed my life forever.

"The potion worked." He met my eyes straight on. "The potion worked for me. I don't love you."

His words slammed into me. He didn't love me. My eyes slowly started to fill with tears, tears I fought back. "Fine." I cleared my throat, looking toward the stairs. "That's that then."

Draco moved forward to touch my arm. "Ebony-"

"Don't touch me." I moved out of his reach, tears streaming down my face. Well, there goes what Slytherin pride I have left. "I'll see you tomorrow." I said quickly, heading up the stairs.

What I didn't see was Draco put his own head in his hands and slowly sink down onto the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: MINE IT IS NOT

But I didn't see him the next morning. That morning, I refused to get out of bed. I was a coward, and I knew it, but I jsut couldnt find it in myself to get up and face Draco. After I explained what happened the night before, Nessa agreed to lie for me.

"I'll just say your having woman problems." She laughed, rolling her eyes though she looked a little worried for me. "Then they'll leave you alone."

She left. I just sat there in bed, staring at the ceiling. Merlin, how was I going to face Draco? This was the worst thing that could happen. I mean, I thought it would be hard to tell him about Anna. I had no idea he would take that so well- though he was mad at first. But this? It was so-

Well, I thought there could be nother worce anyway. Mid thought, an owl flew into my room and dropped a letter on my lap.

_Daughter,_

_I have contacted a lawyer to get custody of Anna. He seems to think we have a good case. Better get a good lawyer._

_Your Father._

Lawyer? Had a good case? How the hell could he have a good case? Anna was my daughter! He didnt even know her! I slowly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Father,_

_The day you get my daughter is the day I'm dead._

I put the letter on my fathers owl and sent him on his way. Then I got dressed. Might not want to see Draco, but he needed to see this. He's the only one that could help now.

I walked into Transfiguration half and hour late. I saw Blaise, Nessa, and Draco all stare at me, confused. I didnt meet their eyes, knowing Blaise and Nessa would look at me in pitty, and who knows what Draco would do. But then, I saw Draco look around, trying to find me an open chair.

"Miss James." Professor McGonagal snapped, her mouth in a fine line. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Sorry Professor." I said, making my way to my friends. "Family problems."

I threw the parchment at Draco, then, completely ignoring the chair he had found and put next to his own, made my way over to the only other empty chair in the classroom. That just happened to be next to Potter, who looked at me like I was completely insane.

I smiled at him. "Hey."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Hello." He looked over my shoulder, his eyebrows going up. "Malfoy's pissed."

I shrugged, though I sent Harry a sly look. "Good."

Harry smirked, catching on quickly. Not a Slytherin smirk, but pretty good anyway. "I thought you two were dating."

"Nope." I told him, flashing him a real smile. "He doesnt feel that way toward me."

"Isn't he your daughters father?"

"Yep."

"So..."

"Thats all he wants, I guess. He wants Anna, not me."

"Oh." Harry said, looking thoughtful. "But to have Anna, he has to be with you too."

"Exactly."

"That doesnt seem fair to you."

I looked at Harry a moment, a frown on my face. "I- you're okay, Potter."

"Same to you, James." Harry said, flashing me a smile.

"Mr. Potter, Miss James, Please stop flirting and pay attention!" McGonagal snapped.

I turned back to the front of the classroom just in time to see Draco raise his hand, a scowl fixed on his features. "Professor, I need to talk to Ebony. About Anna."

McGonagal nodded, though she didnt look happy about it. Draco stood, walked over to my chair, grabbed my arm and pulled me up after he saw I wasn't going to move on my own. I let out a deep sigh as we walked out of the classroom.

"What is this?" Draco waved the letter in front of my face as soon as the door shut behind us.

"It's a letter Draco." I retorted, crossing my arms and leaning against the closest wall.

"I KNOW it's a letter." Draco snapped, sending me the look he ususally reserved for Potter. "How does he think he can get custody of Anna?"

"How the hell should I know?" I yelled at him, finally losing it. "If that letter hadn't come, I'd still be upstairs asleep!"

Draco glared at me, the letter suddenly on the back burner. "So that's it, huh? Just going to run away?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked him, completely confused. "I'm not running from Anna-"

"I'm not talking about Anna!" Draco yelled, taking a menacing step toward me. "I'm talking about me!"

"What about you?" I snapped, no longer looking at him.

I saw him glaring from the corner of my eye, and when he spoke his voice was cold, emotionally detached. "I tell you I don't love you, so now your just going to ignore me?"

"No." I snarled, lifting my eyes. "I cant ignore you. You're Anna's father."

Silence. Draco's face suddenly closed off completely, his eyes growing darker than usual. "So that's the only reason you're going to talk to me?" Draco asked, the anger now clear in his voice. "Because I'm Anna's father? Not because we're friends?"

I met his eyes. The anger radiated off of him, but it only matched my own. "I think that's the best idea. Don't you?"

He stared walking toward me, and I backed into the wall. "So if I had told you I loved you, it would be different?"

I stared at him warilly, having no idea where this could possibly be going. "Probably."

"Fine." He hissed, placing his palms on either side of my head on the wall. "Then let's give you what you want."

He kissed me. He pulled my head toward his, his hand tangled in my hair, his other pressed against my lower back.

At first, I tried to pull away, but after a minute I gave in and let him deepen the kiss. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking me to open. I did, then groaned when I felt his tongue massage my own. His hand traced up and down my side, sending chills throughout my body.

Finally he broke away. I looked up at him, breathing heavily, hoping to see that he was affected by the kiss as I was. But he didnt look any different. He stared at me a moment, taking in my reaction, then leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Happy now?" Then he walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

DRACO POINT OF VIEW

I stormed down the hall, anger burning in my veins. What was her bloody deal? I tell her that I don't love her-

_WHICH YOU DO_

And she decides that I'm only Anna's father, no longer even her friend.

_THAT'S ALL YOU WANT TO BE._

Shut up! That's not all I want to be-

_THEN WHY DID YOU TELL HER THE POTION WORKED? IT DIDNT._

Mind your own bloody business!

"Draco?" A voice questioned, breaking me out of my inner arguement.

I snapped back into the real world and saw Blaise staring at me, his eyebrows raised. He almost looked like he wanted to start laughing, which just made me want to bloody well curse his ass. "You okay man?"

I scowled at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Blaise stared at me warilly, then shrugged his shoulders. "Draco, Nessa told me what happened between you and Ebony last night."

I froze, no longer looking at him. "Maybe you girlfriend needs to keep her mouth shut."

Blaise growled, shooting me a warning glance. I ignored it, he couldnt do anything anyway. "Don't start with that shit Draco. Why did you tell Ebony that you don't-"

I cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Blaise just scowled at me, his eyes telling me he knew more than I was comfortable with. "Whatever you say man. Let's go to lunch."

EBONY POINT OF VIEW

I had just finished talking to Nessa about the letter my father sent me when Blaise and Draco strode over to our table, niether of them looking very happy.

My mouth immediately snapped my mouth shut and I stared at my plate. I felt my face start to burn as memories of Draco's lips on mine burned in my brain- and then I just got pissed when I thought of how he just walked away from me like that.

"What are you guys going to do?" Nessa asked, ignoring Draco and still talking to me.

"Do about what?" Blaise asked. I guess Draco didnt fill him in on our newest delema.

Nessa quickly filled him in while I still found my meat pie extraordinarily interesting. In reality, I was wishing I was anywhere else, and thinking about how I was never going to finish any of the homework I had.

"I don't know. Get someone to help us I guess." Draco answered Nyssa's question, since I obviously decided not to. "I'll owl my mom."

There was silence for a minute, and I glanced up to see what was going on. Everyone was staring at me, Nessa and Blaise with a worried expression, and Draco with- well, who the hell knows whats going on with Draco's mind. "What?"

Nessa shook her head and smiled at me brightly- a smile that I knew was competely fake. "I have something to do." She said, standing and still looking at me. "Come with me?"

I nodded and slowly followed her out of the great hall, completely ignoring the boy sitting next to me.

"You're going to have to talk to him at some point." Nessa told me quietly as we walked down to the dungeon.

I shrugged, not bothering to even look her way. "I know. He's Anna's father- and now that he knows that, I cant keep her from him anymore. But does it have to be now?"

Nessa sighed. "I guess not." We walked in silence for a few more minutes, then she started again. "It's just odd. I mean, the two of you have been getting along so well. I could've sworn he lov-"

"Well he doesn't." I cut her off bitterly, not wanting to talk about it. "Just drop it."

Nessa stopped walking and glared at me. "Don't take it out on me." she hissed. "I'm just trying to help you."

I glared back at her. "It you want to help, why don't you go back with your boyfriend and leave me alone." I snapped, though I instantly regretted it. Why couldnt she just accept the fact that I really didnt want to have anything to do with Draco at the moment?

Nessa stared at me a moment, then clenched her jaw. "Fine." She hissed. She started away, then she stopped and turned around. "I hope nothing happens to Anna." She yelled back to me. "Because with the way your going, she's all your going to have left."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: You all know this isn't mine.

NESSA POINT OF VIEW

I stormed back into the great hall, sitting down next to a surprised Blaise and Draco. I sneered at the table for a moment, then Blaise cleared his throat. "You okay, love?"

"Where is Ebony?" Draco asked before I could even get my mouth open to answer.

I glared at him when he mentioned the girl I had just left. "Why the hell would you care? And thanks to you, I just got in a fight with my best friend. So I would appriciate it if you would just back off."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "First of all, do not talk to me like that. Second, its my fault how?"

"Damn Draco!" I yelled, completely disregarding the fact that he could give me detention- or hex me- at any moment. "Ebony is in love with you, you're the father of her child, and you told her you don't have any feelings for her what so ever!"

Silence. Through the entire hall. I looked around and saw everyone staring at either me or Draco. Oh shit, this is really going to make Ebony happy…. I mean, not everyone knew Draco was Anna's father.

"I have to go." Draco said, his voice low as he glared at me. He stood quickly and walked out of the great hall, not looking back.

People immediately started whispering to each other. "Draco- Anna," "Ebony- love". I put my head in my hands and groaned. Blaise put his arm around my shoulder. "This is really going to be fun." He muttered, echoing the words ringing in my own head.

DRACO POINT OF VIEW

Did she really have to let the entire population of Hogwarts know about my business? Nobody really needed to know about me and Ebony. Or Anna-

"Malfoy!"

I froze and slowly turned around, my hand wrapped around my wand. "Potter." I said lowly.

Potter had his own wand in hand, but it was hanging at his side, almost like he wasnt planning on using it. "Malfoy ,I didn't come to hex you."

"Like you could." I sneered. This is just what I needed. A fight with Potter to get my mind off of Ebony-

"I heard what happened in the great hall." Potter commented, his wand still hanging at his side.

Damn. Maybe not.

"And?" I questioned, trying to act like I didnt care.

Potter rolled his eyes. "Malfoy, I don't like you, and until today, I didn't think I liked Ebony either. But I changed my mind. She's a great girl and she loves you. I don't know why," He looked at me with obvious disdain, "but she does. And everyone can see how much you care for her. So why are you trying to hide it? Showing how much you love her isn't going to make anyone think you're weak, or a pansy. So what if people realize you're human? Is it really worth hurting yourself over? Or worse, hurting Ebony?"

I stared at him. He looked at me a second longer, then turned and walked back the way he had come. I had never given a second thought to anything Potter had said, but this one really hit home. Was he right? Why the hell am I fighting this? Why am I-

Stupid Potter.

EBONY POINT OF VIEW

I was sitting in my room. Was Nessa right? Did I really push everyone away? I didnt want to be one of those people that graduated Hogwarts, and stayed at home alone for the rest of their lives. I mean, what happened in five years, when Draco finds someone he falls in love with? What would happen to Anna? And how could I just sit there and watch all of it? Did I really push people so much? Is that the reason why Draco-

"Ebony!"

I froze at the sound of that voice, then quickly stood and walked to the edge of the stairs. "Draco? What do you want?" I called, looking down at him.

Draco looked at me, his eyes slightly wild. His hair was rumpled, like he had been running his hands through it. Or some other person had-

I swallowed hard and tried not to finish that thought. It was way to soon for me to even think that he could have been doing that with someone else. "Come here." Draco said, his voice slightly hoarse.

I instantly felt fear. Had he heard something about Anna? I practically ran down the stairs. "What is it? What's wrong? Is it Anna?"

He didn't answer, just looked at me a moment. A moment that I had every fear in my life realized. Was Anna sick? Had she been hurt? Was my mom okay? Had my dad already made his move? Had his father-

Then I felt his lips pressed against mine, the pressure barely there. He pulled away quickly, then stared into my eyes. "I love you." He said in that same voice, a voice that was completely raw. Then he leaned down once again, capturing my lips with his own.


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets

Disclaimer: Not mine

EBONY

I practically melted into the kiss, one of Draco's hands wound itself in my hair while the other found its way under my shirt, resting on my back and tracing small circles slowly.

He loved me? He loved me! …he loved me?! I pulled back and slapped Draco across the face, as hard as I possibly could. He stared at me for a moment, then pushed me away from him, his hands on his cheek. "Bloody hell woman!" He snapped, staring at me in astonishment, "What the hell was that for?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, a glare on my own face. "You've had me crying all day, and now you decide to tell me that you love me?"

He dropped his hand and raised his eyebrows, understanding dawning on his face. Though at the same time, he looked completely annoyed. "Wait, now your mad that I do love you?"

I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "No Draco."

He smirked and [laced his hands on my hips, drawing me closer to him once again. "Then I don't care." He muttered, pressing his lips against mine once again.

NESSA

Blaise and I walked into the common room and froze. Draco and Ebony were in a very heated make-out session, and I knew if I didnt stop them soon, Anna might be getting a little sister. I smirked, trying not to laugh. "Huh, Hmm."

They broke apart. Kind of. Their lips weren't touching, but Ebony's legs were still around Draco's waist and one of his hands was under her shirt while the other was on her bum. "What?" Draco asked us, annoyed at being interrupted.

Blaise rolled his eyes, though I saw a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Go into our room, mate."

Draco and Ebony looked around, just now realizing where they were. "Oh, right." Draco muttered, letting Ebony slide onto the ground.

Draco instantly grabbed her hand, and literally pulled her as they ran up the stairs.

"Well…" I paused, laughing. "That's that then."

EBONY, NEXT DAY

"Everyone's staring." I muttered at breakfast the next morning. Draco gave my hand a squeeze under the table.

"Let them." He muttered back. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Yes, smiled. Not smirked. I finally got my wish and he actually gave me the look he gave Anna- the one I knew now was a look of love. Though, I have to admit, mine was a little different than hers. Of course- if I saw Draco giving our daughter the look he gave me, I would be a little worried.

"So, you two working on giving Anna a little brother or sister?" Pansy sneered as she walked by us, her pug face set into a glare.

Draco raised his eyebrows, completely disregarding her sarcastic tone. "We're actually hoping for a boy."

Pansy opened and shut her mouth, kind of looking like a fish actually. "But…"

"Miss James, Mister Malfoy, would you mind coming to my office for a moment?" Dumbledore asked, also coming to stand in front of our table.

"Of course." I answered, before Draco could speak. Draco rolled his eyes as Dumbledore turned around, but I just elbowed him in the ribs. He let out a growl, but pulled me up with him.

We followed Dumbledore up to his office and he sat behind his desk. "It has come to my attention that your father, Ebony, is trying to get custody of Anna."

I sat down heavily, biting my lip. "Yes sir."

Draco sat down next to me and grabbed my hand. "He wont get her." He promised me, not even looking toward the Headmaster in front of us.

"Considering the circumstances, he actually has a chance." Dumbledore admitted, a frown on his usually happy face.

We stared at him, neither of us knowing what to say. "What?" I finally muttered.

"Neither of you have graduated-"

"We have six months!" Draco snapped, his eyes taking on that slightly wild look I had seen the night before.

"-and then there's the fact that you weren't even in a relationship when you had Anna-"

"We are now!"

" and even though anyone can see that you are together now, you aren't married, and neither of you have a job waiting for you outside of this school."

"I don't need a job!" Draco snapped.

"No, but Miss James was disowned Mr. Malfoy. And since she is Anna's legal guardian, it shows that she doesn't have the means of taking care of Anna."

"I'm Anna's father!" Draco snarled. I just sat there, completely stunned. They could really take Anna from me? After everything I had been through, my father was going to take my daughter.

"Yes, but even you didn't know that until a month ago." Dumbledore said softly, his eyes now on Draco. Though I saw them shoot to me every so often.

We all sat in silence for a moment, then Draco spoke. "Right." He turned to me, running a hand through his hair. "Marry me."


	12. Authors Note

A/N: Okay, I know, its the dreaded authors note. I just wanted to let you all know, I HAVE RE-WRITTEN the first eleven chapters of this story. I am planning on posting a new chapter of this tomorrow night, but I would really appriciate it if you would review the new updated version! Thanks!!!

Sandersonsisters


End file.
